


Moving on

by DarkWolf3030



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fighting, M/M, kuro keith and shiro are adoptive sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf3030/pseuds/DarkWolf3030
Summary: My leg bounced up and down. Anxiety and adrenaline ran through my veins. I wasn't sure if I was pissed off or scared for my life. There were two things I did know at this moment though one was that God hated me and two was that I was going to be getting a very long lecture from Shiro.I am now only updating this every week so I can work on other projects.





	1. Chapter 1

My leg bounced up and down. Anxiety and adrenaline ran through my veins. I wasn't sure if I was pissed off or scared for my life. There were two things I did know at this moment though one was that God hated me and two was that I was going to be getting a very long lecture from Shiro. I lifted my head up when the door of the principal's office opened and some of my tension washed away when I saw Kuro instead. His yellow eyes snapped to me when I shifted in my seat and he gave me one of the smiles he would give when he wanted to tell me that if we there wasn't a witness I would be dead. 

Kuro and Shiro were my older brothers by ten years. They were identical twins. Only three physical features could help you tell them apart. Kiro had a scar across his nose, Shiro didn't. Shiro’s eyes are a gunmetal color where Kuro’s were yellow, almost glowing like a cat. The last hint was that Shiro had pure jet black hair, Kuro’s was the same except he had a tuft of white hair. We got along, most of the time. Shiro played the father role and Kuro was more of a crazy uncle that let me do whatever I wanted but he did have his moments where he would act like one of my caretakers and this was one of them. Their parents had adopted me when I was put up for adoption as a baby and when that nice couple died Shiro and Kuro had just turned 18 and won custody of me. 

The principle rose and shook Kuro’s hand. I’m principle Iverson and... you are Mr. Kogane’s guardian?” He asked a bit confused by the age of Kuro. “Are you his father?”

Kuro laughed flashing him an amused smile. “No, that would have made me ten and a father. I’m his brother.”

“Oh. alright. Well, it seems that Mr. Kogane got into a fight earlier this afternoon. There was no major damage done to the other student but he will have a black eye for a while. We are willing to let Mr. Kogane off with a warning seeing as this is his first day at this school, but given his record, we would like to recommend that he start taking anger management.”

“You would not be the first one. I have already researched into some good ones in the area. He is starting next Monday.”

“What-” I yelled

He raised his hand for silence and gave me the ‘shut up and play along’ look. I sunk into my chair trying to look as pissed off as I could. 

“I think you might the right choice.”

“I do too. Raising this kid is not easy.” I glared at him and he grinned back. 

“I can see why. Do to what happen we need to send him home for the remainder of the day but he will be allowed back tomorrow with no issues.”

“Thank you very much,” Kuro said shaking his hand again. “Come on Keith. You have a lot of explaining to do.”  
We walked out of the school to Kuro’s dark purple car. He unlocked it for me before walking around to his side and getting in. 

“You were joking about anger management, right?”

“Of course. Fuck do you remember when I had to go to that shit? I would never make you do that kid.” He reached over and tousled my hair. I batted his hand away he grabbed my wrist in one motion a dark look settling on his face. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“The kid pissed me off!”

“That's always your excuse Keith!” He yelled “it always is! You can't keep doing this shit! You got kicked out of three schools before this one. This was your first day of goddamn high school and you got in a fight. So tell me what did this kid do?”

I sighed. “I have this kid in almost all my classes and in the first one he hit on me and then throughout the day he continued to do it and poke fun of what I was wearing and my hair. What was I supposed to do?”

Kuro slid the key into the ignition and started the car before pulling out of our parking spot. “Keith I know things haven't been easy, ever, for you. I get it. Shiro and I were hoping that his new job out here would give you a chance to maybe make some friends. New town, new state, far from everything any of us has known. Kei if you aren't happy living with Shiro and me anymore we can let you go live with one of our relatives.

“What! No! I love you and Shiro! I just… I don't even know. I never want to leave you guys. I am happy, but these kids are assholes.” 

“Yeah, I know that. Do you remember how Shiro was the liked twin?”

“Yeah, you scared everyone.”

“Yes, I did. I still can't get a girlfriend. There is a trick to dealing with these kids.”

“I know that's why you taught me to fight.”

“I mean another option. Ignore them.” 

“Really that's your advice? You're starting to sound like Shiro.”

“I am aren't I?” He laughed. If I ever become a goody two shoes like him I want you to kill me, Kei.”

“If I don't take myself out first. Dealing with two of him, my god that sounds like a nightmare. Speaking of Shiro where is he? Doesn't he usually handle these things?”

“He's having a tough day. He lost a patient at the hospital and you know how badly that hits him. That means you need to get your story straight, he isn't going to be in the mode for your excuses and shit and I really don't want to deal with his complaining.” 

“And mom and dad wondered why you stopped wanting to be a therapist.” We pulled up at the house and I got out dragging my bag with me. 

The house was small. It was two story and compact. it had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and two bathrooms. That was it, the entire house. Kuro and Shiro's arm wrestled over who would get the master bedroom. Kuro won but gave it to Shiro because he said there weren't enough outlets in the room. I know it was because he felt bad that Shiro does a lot more in the house than he does.

Shiro worked as a doctor at a nearby hospital and Kuro was a self-defense teacher at a gym down the road from our house. They were both geniuses and graduated school at my age, fifteen, well Shiro did. Kuro didn't really care he did the full time needed to graduate. He got a full ride to college on a boxing scholarship to become a therapist but was kicked out for correcting the professor. The professor asked if he would like to teach the class and he did, much better than the professor. After that, he just started working at gyms and taught classes. 

“Well, you know the drill for the first day of school and fights.” Kuro reminded me opening the front door. The house was a mess with boxes. Our two cats came to greet us. More like me. Red was my cat and Black was Shiro’s they didn't like Kuro very much and Kuro didn't like them. Red was a Somali cat and Black was just a pure black cat.

“Yup. Give any papers and syllabuses that need signing to Shiro and wait in my room till he gets home and lectures me till I pass out from boredom.”

“Perfect. Spot on. I'll bring you something up for dinner when I'm done making it. Don't come out of your room unless it's to use the bathroom.”

“I know. I know.” I trudged up the stairs to my room. The room was small. It was just big enough for a bed and desk. I pulled off my red jacket and threw it onto my chair. I changed out of my black skinny jeans into a pair of gray sweat pants I stole from Kuro which meant they were way too big for me. I flopped onto my bed and wrapped myself up in my red and white blanket. My arm still stung where the kid had punched back but it wasn't as bad as where I had gotten him. After a few minutes of recalling the details of the fight, I slipped off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights flicked on in my room and I opened my eyes groaning. I rolled over to see a very tired and disappointed Shiro in black scrubs standing in my doorway. My heartbeat immediately picked up and my eyes dropped to the ground. He walked over and sat next to me on my bed as I sat up and we both stared at the wall in front of us. We were quiet for a couple of minutes before he broke the silence.

“When I graduated three months ago and i was told that there was a hospital here that could really use me. I was excited and frightened at the same time. I was excited because it would be my first real job as a doctor and we would get to move out of that cramped apartment and maybe even find a school that you would stick with. I was frightened because I had no idea what I was doing, I still don't know. I became a guardian of another life at eighteen years old. That's a lot of pressure and responsibility for someone that young and i didn't know if i was ready for that and when i thought of leaving and moving away from the town we all grew up in, away from the people that were helping me figure out how to raise you i felt numb but i knew we needed it. I knew having Kuro with us would help. He always helped but this was something entirely new. Now if this was putting stress on me than I could only imagine what it was doing to you, Keith. New schools are rough and so is being the new kid then you add on the pressure of freshman year and all the other things that have been going on and you have a recipe for disaster. I was hoping and praying that today would go well for you. I really wanted it to. I really wish that I could homeschool you or wave a magic wand and make everything better but I can't. I need your help Keith I need you to tell me what's happening and if things don't feel right. I need you to ask me for help and if not me than Kuro. we can't do this without you talking to us.”

I was quiet trying to blink away the tears that were coming to my eyes. “The kid provoked me. He was making fun of me Shiro.”

“So you gave him a black eye and a bloody nose?”

“I didn't know what else to do to get him to be quiet.”

“Keith you can't solve every problem the way the Kuro does by punching it or breaking it. That's why he was the black sheep of our high school. He never got down that you can't live your life challenging everything.”

“Why can't I?”

“Because one day you will end up hurt. Kuro and I won't be around forever. We will be as long as we can but one day you are going to have to go out on your own and when you do you are going to have a hard lesson to learn about what happens to people who just punch or attack their problems. Maybe you should see a therapist or a counselor.”

“Really Shiro?”

“Yes, really. It might help. You can do that or learn to ignore what's bothering you. Working with people you hate or dislike is just a part of life. Do you think I like everyone on my staff at work? I don't some of them are very rude. Keith if you are unhappy here you know grandma and grandpa-”

“I'm not leaving you guys. I wouldn't know what to do without you and Kuro.” 

“And we wouldn't know what to do without you. Keith we both love you very much. You don't have to do counseling if you don't want to I would never force you to do something unless it was school related. That reminds me do you have anything for me to sign?”

I nodded my head and pulled open my backpack and got out a few papers and a pen and handed them to him. He signed them quickly and handed them back before standing and pulling me into a hug. Hugging Shiro or even Kuro was always soothing mainly because of the size of them. They both towered over me at six feet and five inches but when they hugged they would wrap you up and it was easy to get lost inside the warmth. He pulled back with a small smile on his lips. 

“Come on,” he said “let's go downstairs and eat dinner. Kuro made something that I don't want to eat without backup.”

We both went downstairs to find Kuro staring out the window above the sink frowning.

“What's wrong ‘Ro?” Shiro asked his twin.

“I saw a kid out there just walking around. Looked like he was lost.”

“It's not good for kids to be alone outside this late.”

“What time even is it” I yawned. 

“About seven” Kuro answered still not taking his eyes from the window. “I think he's trying to find an address.”

“Come on ‘Ro I'm hungry.” 

“Yeah. Alright.” He looked out the window one last time before dragging himself over to sit down at our little four-person table. A plastic blue plate sat in front of each of us and in the center of the table was, i don't even know and I'm not sure Kuro did either.

“This looks...interesting” Shiro stated, “um what is it?”

“I found it in the freezer in a ziplock bag so I'm not sure. I think I made it while I was drunk.” Kuro was a good cook, that wasn't a secret but he did tend to cook while drunk and freeze the product to eat later so we had an easy meal sometimes it turned out good and other we ended up bent over a toilet. Black noticed our distraction and took the chance to jump up on the table and sniff the dish and hiss in disgust.

“Dammit, Shiro get you cat off the table!” Kuro growled

“Not even the cat likes it” Shiro giggled 

Kuro picked the cat up and dropped it on the ground before glaring at his twin. “I hate you, Shiro.”

“I love you too, Kuro.”

A knock on the door startled all of us. Kuro immediately went for the fixed blade he had hooked onto his belt. The man was always very cautious when it came to things like this.

“Before you try to stab anyone let's see who it is. Okay, ‘Ro?”

Kuro kept his hand on the handle but didn't take out the blade. “Okay.”

Shiro stood and opened the door. My entire body tensed in disgust and even Shiro looked a little uncomfortable. The boy I had gotten into a fight with was standing on our porch shifting on his feet. He had a hand me down brown jacket on his shoulder and broken in sneakers that also looked handed down. 

“Uh, hi, good evening. I..um…is Keith here by chance?”

“Depends on what you need him for Kuro” snarled rising out of his seat upon noticing the black eye. 

“Kuro…” Shiro warned 

“I came to apologize” the boy squeaked fear in his eyes as he stared at the murder in the yellowed eyed twin.

“Can him and I speak alone of the porch?” I asked

“I don't know Keith” Shiro started

“Sure.” Kuro agreed

“Really?” 

“He’s a big kid. If something goes wrong he can handle himself. After today I doubt anything will happen.” He snapped his head from looking at Shiro to the boy so fast he might have given the kid a heart attack. “Right?”

“Yes sir I mean no sir I mean nothing will happen” the boy panicked

“Alright,” Shiro “gave in but be quick.”

“Yeah be quick I'm pretty sure whatever I made as already gotten cold. Screw it I'm ordering a pizza.”

I stood and walked outside closing the door behind me.

“Were those your dads? Who also happen to be twins?”

“They’re my older brother and they are twins. Not my dads. Did you really come here to apologize?”

“I really did. I didn't mean to push you that far. I thought I could break you out of your shell by messing around with you not get you to break my face. I have to say though that your throw an excellent left hook.” 

“Thanks. I guess. Are you alright? Did you get suspended?”

“No, I got off with a warning seeing as it's the first day and I didn't throw the first punch. What about you?”

“I got off with a warning.”

“That's good that means I'll see you tomorrow. I was wondering if you would be alright with burying the hatchet. I can't promise I won't stop teasing I grew up with lots of siblings it's really all I know and I would like you to be my friend if you don't I get it and I'll never talk to you again. I'm not the greatest person to be friends with and-”

“Oh my God, if I agree to be your friend, will you stop talking?”

“Oh yeah sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand keeping the other shoved into his hoodie pocket. “Was it just me or did it seem like the one with the white hair puff was going to kill me.”

“He can get like that it's best to just cower in fear and wait till a specialist can reach you.”

“Who’s the specialist?” 

“The one who looked like he wasn't going to kill you.”

“What’s their names?”

“Kuro and Shiro”

“Which one is which?”

“The murdery one is Kuro and the calm one is Shiro.”

“Those are odd names.” 

“Well, Shiro goes by part of his last name. His real name is Takashi but Kuro is an odd one ill give you that.”

The boy's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and groaned. “I have to go. It was nice to talk to you. Again I’m really sorry.”

“Wait what’s your name?” 

He grinned “really you punched me in the face but didn't learn my name first. The names Lance.” He turned and walked into the night. I went back in my eyes still on the street. I walked right into Kuro which in my defense was standing right behind the door. He wrapped me in a hug and spun me around while I held on to him for dear life screaming.

“You made a friend” he cheered. Shiro was leaning up against the wall beside the door laughing at the sight.

“Put me down you heathen!” He dropped me and I landed sprawled out on the floor. “Did you guys listen in on that whole conversation?”

“We did” Shiro confirmed 

“You both suck.”

“You called me the murdery one Kei. Really? I am so much more.”

“Like the brain dead one” Shiro supplied

Kuro pointed a finger at him. “That was a bitch move.”

Shiro rolled his eyes as he pushed off the wall and helped me up. We waited around for the pizza they ordered and after devouring it we all passed out on the couch with my head and shoulders in Kuro’s lap and the rest of me balled up in Shiro’s while we watched some crappy drama on tv. Honestly, these were the perfect nights I lived for.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to my alarm in my own bed. I guess Shiro moved me here last night. I got up and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and use the restroom I came back and Kuro was face down on my bed. He was so big that his arms were hanging down and his feet were hanging off the end.

“You know you have a bed of your own?”

“I know but you got the comfy bed,” he said his voice muffled by my pillow his face was buried in.

“You are way too big for it.”

“Sadly. Sometimes I forget how much smaller you are than Shiro and me.”

“Don't remind me.” I went to my dresser and pulled off the sweat pants and pulled on gray skinny jeans and a ‘guess I'll die’ tee shirt and my red jacket. “Why are you in here?”

He turned his head to look at me. “Shiro called me from work to make sure I was up to make sure you were up. He such a dad.”

“He really is.”

“Are those my sweat pants,” he asked staring at the ones I had taken off. 

“Yes, they are and no you aren't getting them back.”

He just shrugged and buried his head back in my pillow. “Are you ready to go?”

“The better question is if you're ready to go,” I chuckled. I made sure my headphones were in my backpack and put my phone in my pocket along with my wallet in the other.

“Of course I am.”

“Kuro you're not wearing a shirt. As interesting as all your scars are nobody is going to want to see that. Also, I'm pretty sure you can't wear just boxers to drop me off at school.”

“I didn't realize there was a dress code for drop-offs,” he grumbled. He stalked out of the room and came back wearing one of his gym promotional shirts that showed off every muscle on his body torso and dark green sweatpants. 

“Shoes” I reminded him. 

He left and came back with flip flops on. “Happy mom?”

“You look like a disaster but it's just going to have to do.” I had to stand on my tiptoes to comb his hair a bit. “There,” I said proudly. I turned off the lights and went down the stairs to feed the cats to find it was already done. “Guess Shiro beat me to it.” 

“Let's go Kei we don't need the second day to be as bad as your first.” 

We rode to the school with the only sound coming from my headphones. I had one bud in and the other out just incase Kuro said something. We pulled up to the curb. “Shiro told me to tell you to have a good day and that there is money in your lunch account. Do have a good day Kei and text me when you're bored god knows I will be while you're gone.”

“Thanks, Kuro.” I got out and went inside to the brick building that is hell. Eyes were mostly on me. I put in both buds so I wouldn't have to listen to the whispers as I walked. I got to first block as fast as I could and sat in the seat all the way in the back of the class where I sat yesterday. As the class filled up I still felt eyes on me as I pretended to be busy on my phone. I was sending texts back and forth with Kuro. We mostly just sent memes and insults and new cures we came up with the newest one he had thought up was ‘quiznak’ which is supposed to mean fuck. I was going to have to try that out in front of Shiro.

“Who is purple cat hater” Lance snorted reading my contact name for Kuro. 

“That's the name for my brother-”

“Wait don't tell me which one let me guess.”

“Alright. Go ahead.”

“It's Shiro.”

“Wrong. Kuro.”

“He hates cats?”

“Yeah even though Shiro and I have two.”

“I have one too” Lance beamed pulling up a picture on his phone of a cat with gray almost blue tinted fur. “Her name is Blue!”

“Funny Shiro's is named Black and mine is named Red”

“That is funny I have two friends Pidge and Hunk who have cats named after colors. Hunk’s is yellow and Pidge's is green.”

“Looks like we were all very original while picking the names of our cats.”

Lance took the seat beside me and we carried on a conversation about how dorky our cats could be. 

“Blue does this thing where she’ll just flip out about nothin’ like she's fighting imaginary ninjas.” 

“Red does the same thing it's like there is a bug in his fur or something.”

“Attention class” the teacher called. He went on to bore us for forty-five minutes on lab safety after he collected our signed permission papers to do the labs he was telling us about. Once the bell rang Lance and I parted ways and I made it to math class without losing my cool over a slow walker.

I once again took the seat in the back of the class. I smiled down out pictures on Instagram while I waited for the class to start my music pulsing in my ear.

“Hey, Keith right,” a girl asked sitting down in front of me. She had long light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a long sleeved white shirt with ‘whatever’ on it in bold black letters. Her brown eyes held my gaze. 

“Yeah, that's me.”

A bigger boy sat down on my left. They boxed me in and suddenly I felt hostile. The boy was wearing a yellow shirt and pants with many pockets on them.

“We heard what you did to Lance,” the girl said "I mean who hasn't." 

“And we were also told that he came to your house to apologize and ask to be your friend.”

“So what is he did?”

“We don't pose a threat Keith we… well, we are lance's friends. I'm Hunk and that's Pidge.”

“Oh yeah, Lance told me a bit about you. So what is this then the don't hurt him talk?”

“I think it's a little late for that” Pidge deadpanned. 

“We want to be your friends too.”

“You're joking right?”

“No. if Lance trusts you then we trust you. Easy as that’” Pidge said turning back around in her seat as the teacher started their lesson.

I dragged through the rest of my day trying not to get too pissed at the people staring. I sat with the trio of friends at lunch but I really didn't add to the conversation until…

“So Keith were going to all walk from the school and hang out at the park tomorrow after school. Wanna come,” Lance asked

“I'll have to check with my brothers but I think Kuro is in charge Wednesday so it should be fine.”

Pidge and Hunk gave each other a look then Pidge asked “what's and Kuro?” Before I could answer Lance launched into a description of my brothers.

“Keith has these two huge brothers and the are identical but they are like a devil and an angel. Kuro is the mean one and Shiro is the nice one. I swear Kuro was about to murder me last night. It was terrifying.”

“Sounds like it,” Hunk commented

“They aren't that bad,” I told them. “Kuro just doesn't like strangers. He's kind of like a cat.”

“You told me he hates cats,” Lance said 

“I know. I told him he's like a cat once and he told me to go suck a dick. Shiro slapped him for saying that to me. It was pretty funny.”

“I have to meet them,” Pidge declared

“Me too” Hunk agreed

“Can we Keith, please?” Lance begged.

“I'll talk to them about it.” 

“Then we will walk to Keith's house Wednesday instead. That sound good?”

We all nodded our heads in agreement. My brothers were going to be so damn excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuro picked me up that afternoon and I explained to him what happened at lunch and he was way too damn excited.

“I can't believe my Kei has made so many friends!”

“Please don't start crying while driving a car. So it's fine with you?”

“Absolutely and I guarantee Shiro will be on board with it.”

I opened the door to the house. Shiro was on the couch with his girlfriend on top of him their tongues down each other's throats. I closed the door with more force than necessary and they both jumped. Allaura partially flew to the other side of the couch. Kuro and I both fist bumped as he snickered and walked into the kitchen. 

Allaura and he had been only been going out for about three months now. She was an alright girl. She taught fourth-graders at the elementary school and it was just destiny that Shiro would date a teacher seeing as he loved school.

“Sorry guys I didn't know you would be back so soon” Shiro apologized.

“It's fine. Are you staying to have dinner with Shiro and me” I asked Allura.

“Wish I could but I should probably get going. I am having dinner with my family and if I'm late I won't hear the end of it.” She gave Shiro a peck on the cheek and headed off.

“Why isn't she taking you with her, isn't that what you do with a boyfriend take them to meet your family and shit?” Kuro asked biting into a banana. 

“She hasn't told her family about me yet.” 

“Is someone ashamed of you?”

“She just doesn't want to rush things.”

“It looked like she wanted to rush things on the couch a couple of minutes ago.”

“No talk like that in front of Keith!” 

“Hey! I'm not five!” I defended

Shiro’s phone rang before he could say anything else. “Hello?” He answered. “Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. See you then. Bye. The hospital needs me to come in” Shiro groaned. 

“You just got off of work two hours ago” Kuro complained. “You can't go in I have to go teach classes. Who is going to watch Keith.” They both looked over at me.

“Once again I'm not five I can watch myself.”

“I don't know Keith. You've never been home alone before.” Shiro pointed out with worry.

“I have to start at some point and it's not like you two have much of an option.”

“He has a point Shiro and I have to go.” Kuro grabbed his work bag that sat next to the door. “Keith i will be home in like two to three hours, alright. You know the house rules and if that Lance kid comes by he can come in.” he grinned before heading out the door.

Shiro rushed upstairs and came back down in his scrubs. “I won't be home till late. Be good. Try not to burn down the house.” He opened the door before looking back at me nervously. 

“I'll be fine Shiro! Go!”

“Okay. I'm going.” He closed the door behind him and a few seconds later his car pulled out and drove away. Red purred rubbing up against my leg. I picked him up and held him for a minute.

“They just left and I'm already bored” I complained. Setting him down. I busied myself doing things while watching tv like brushing Red or playing on my phone but that soon got boring. I let my head fall back against the arm of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. I never thought I would ever live in a house again. My parents died and Shiro won custody of me but he was going to school and working and with just him and I, I thought we could never afford or even need the space of a house. Then Kuro got kicked out of college and moved in. he talked about joining the Marines for a while but stayed once he saw how badly Shiro needed him around. The apartment was cramped with all of us in it especially because Shiro takes up the room of two people and Kuro takes up the space of five but we still couldn't afford a house till Shiro got offered this new job. We all saw it as a turning point and now we are set. 

A pounding at the door woke me from my thoughts. The sound was frantic. 

“Hello” I called

“Keith! Keith, I need help!” It was Lance who yelled back. 

I vaulted over the back of the couch, a feat Shiro would have scolded me for and Kuro would have been impressed by. I threw open the front door to find Lance there dripping from head to toe with water and eyes frenzy with fear.

“Lance, what's wrong?”

“Can I hide here? I might die if I try to get home right now.”

I stepped to the side and let him in then closed the door. “You going to tell me what happened?”

“It started when I was at Hunk’s soccer game. I was watching with his girlfriend and Pidge when some kids from Galra private school started making fun of his girlfriend, Shay because she's a bit heavier and she has vitiligo. I told them off and when I was walking home…” he trailed off with a shiver. “They kept dunking me under water in a pond at a park. I thought I was going to drown. I somehow got away. They started catching up and I knew your place was nearby. Sorry.”

“It's fine! It's completely fine! Why would they do this?”

“Because the main guy of the group is my ex, Lotor.

“Is Lotor a guy?”

“Yeah, II'm Bi which I guess means I have to leave now right?”

“No why would you have to leave?” 

“I've been kicked out before due to homophobia.”

“You won't get kicked out here. I'm gay and Kuro is pan.”

“Oh.” he walked away from the door and looked around. “I never got a good look at your house. It's nice!”

“Thanks.”

he smirked and pointed down at a photo. “Oh my God is this you?”

I cursed when I saw the one he was looking at. It was me when I was five sitting at my mom's feet letting her braid my hair when I had it down to my waist and put a red bow at the end. I had tried to hide that photo but Shiro always seemed to find it.

“Yeah that's me” I groaned

“Who's the women?”

“That's my mom.”

“I haven't met her yet. Has she been working late? And I haven't seen your father either.”

My eyes fell to the floor. I bit the inside of my cheek and took a deep breath to steady myself. “They aren't around...anymore. They passed away when I was seven.”

Lance was quiet. He just stared at me, for a very long time. I was about to say something when he pulled me into a hug.

“W-what?”

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to dig up something” he mumbled

“It's alright.”

He pulled back to place his hands on my shoulders our eyes locked. "No its not i shouldn't of asked. I know how it feels when people do that. My father died a few years ago and when people asked it felt like it happened all over again.”

I pulled him into the hug this time. “It's alright Lance.” After a few minutes, we pulled apart tears in both of our eyes. I tried to think of ways to cheer him up. “If you thought that was a stupid picture," I said letting a small smile grow "then you should see the one of Kuro and Shiro as Batman and Robin for Halloween.”

He smiled back. “I have to see that.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lance and I spent the next few hours after he showered and dried off with our feet over the back of the couch arguing over music.

“This” He tugged at the front of the panic at the disco shirt I was letting him wear. “Is not music!”

“Yes, it is!”

“No! Shakira is music! Beyonce the beautiful goddess is music! This emo stuff is not music!”

“What the hell is a Shakira?” Kuro asked standing at the front door. We both jumped and fell off the couch landing on the white carpet in a tangled mess.

“That was the smoothest shit I've seen all day and I just watched some dude try to take me in the ring.”

“I'm guessing he lost,” I said pulling myself out from under and off Lance

“Yup. All six times. So why is Lance wearing your shirt and my sweat pants?”

“Long story that involves me being thrown in a lake” Lance told him

“Keith didn't throw you in a lake, right?”

“Right. It was some other kids from the Galra school.”

“I hate those assholes” Kuro grumbled going to the kitchen and set down a plastic shopping bag he brought in with him. “I have a partner for a class that has a kid that goes there and sometimes he comes by. The kid won't shut up! He goes on and on about how he’ll beat the Voltron lions at the football game.”

“Let me guess his name is Morvok, isn't it.”

“Yeah. who names their child that?”

“I don't know. He's a little toad.” 

I watched them complain back and forth about the kid before they branched off to other topics like why Keith has a mullet or why arson is an acceptable way to deal with people you don't like. By the time the clock struck midnight we were all sitting at the kitchen table playing blackjack with skittles as chips.

“I bust” Kuro announced slapping down his cards

“Same” I put down my cards

Lance grinned with victory and took the skittles in the middle.

The front door opened and we all got to see Shiro with a disappointed look. He sighed scrubbing his face with his hands.

“Well looks like dad is here” Kuro laughed

“And dad isn't happy with the children” Shiro frowned “the children should be in bed by now.”

“Sorry dad” Kuro and I apologized in unison

“Guys it's midnight and-”

“Midnight!”Lance screamed “oh my god my mom is going to murder me! I'm going to see Jesus tonight!”

“Do you need a ride home? Shiro asked without missing a beat.

“No, I should be fine.”

“I'm giving you a ride.”

“Thank you.”

Lance kept whispering things that sounded like prays in Spanish as I handed him his bag of wet clothes and we said goodbye and they left. “I like him,” Kuro told me heading upstairs. “He's a good kid.”

I watched the car pull out. I remembered the warmth of Lance's hug and his smile. I nodded my head "he is" 

\--------

“Okay, so I should warn you,” I said stopping on my porch in front of the door to my house. “Both my brothers are home and Kuro tends to get jumpy in front of new people.” All three of them nodded their heads. I took a deep breath and lead them in.

“Oh” Pidge started

“My” Hunk gasped

“God” Lance snickered

I sighed, that's all I could do that or shoot myself

Kuro and Shiro were both passed out drunk. Kuro was topless on the couch with a half-eaten hot pocket on his abs. All of his scars were on display along with every muscle. Shiro was dressed but laying on the coffee table his phone in his hand. 

“Are they dead” Hunk asked

“They are about to be” I growled. Then I smirked. “Watch this. Do you think you can teach better than me Mr. Shirogane?”

Kuro launched forward eyes wide open and snarl ripping from his throat. “I could teach better than you blindfolded, one hand tied behind my back and turning your dog into slippers!” After he shouted that he immediately collapsed back on the couch holding his head and groaning. He rolled onto the floor landing on his back. “Kei you know what that phrase does to me!”

“That's why I said it. What happened here?”

“Shiro and his girlyfriend got into a fight this morning and she stormed out so when I got home from my classes he was complaining to me and I need something to make it bearable so I got out a full bottle of vodka and set it on the table this idiot” he stabbed a finger at Shiro

“Guinness” Shiro corrected 

“Wanted some. I told him he couldn't handle it so you know what he did? He drank the entire bottle while keeping eye contact with me. It was impressive.” 

“So why are you drunk then?”

“I didn't want to be left out!”

“I hate both of you so much.”  
“Kei don't be like that!”

“Shiro?”

“Yes Keith” 

“Why are you on the coffee table?”

“Because Kuro wouldn't let me on the couch”

“I swear you guys are children.” 

“Hold that thought,” Shiro said reaching for his ringing phone. “Hello?” He jumped to his feet and leaned against the wall trying to look cool. Keeping his voice steady he said “Hey Allura! No, I wasn't asleep just talking to Keith. Yeah here.” He threw me the phone and I caught it and struck a pose leaning against the stair railing.

“Oh, what's up Allura?” 

“Hello, Keith. Is Shiro acting weird?”

“Weird? No, Shiro has been acting normal.”

“I wanted to ask you if he's free tonight?”

“Why are you asking me if Shiro is free” I stressed the last words to Shiro and he began to shake his head furiously. “Are you trying to get me to set up your date?”

“He's been dodging me so I thought I would ask you.”

“No he's not free he's taking care of Kuro. He's sick and complaining and other things.” Shiro kicked Kuro in the ribs and Kuro started coughing like he was about to spit out a lung. 

“Shiro” he whined using the sick voice he would use on mom. “Shiro I'm hungry! Why is it so hot in here?” He let out more coughing before he yelled “oh god I'm gonna throw up” with all seriousness. Shiro threw him the thrash can we kept in the living room. Kuro heaved and coughed while he vomited.

“Oh he doesn't sound well”

“He's not but he should be fine.”

“Do you want me to come by and bring medicine.”

“No! No, we're good you know Shiro! He's prepared for every situation. Like a dad.” Shiro frowned at me before taking the trash can from Kuro and throwing up as well.  
“Well tell Kuro I hope he feels better. Goodbye Keith.”

“Bye Allura.” There was a beep and I let my breath go and pulled myself from my pose. 

“She says you've been dodging her.”

“Yeah I mean I don't have all the free time in the world,” Shiro said his voice raspy as he leaned against the coffee table, Kuro leaning against him.

“You've got to get out more,” Kuro told him

“I will do that as soon as I can make sure you two can take care of yourselves.”

“God you need to get laid.” 

“Ro really? That's what you're focusing on?”

“It's true maybe if you did you would let your mother instincts go and would trust me to take care of Keith.”

“We both know that wouldn't end well”

“Yes it would”

“December 3rd Keith was ten and I went to a study group for finals. I came back and the fire department was at our building because somebody was smoking and didn't put out the bud.” 

“Hey, I stopped smoking after that didn't I?”

“Yes you did Ro and that was great but this is not a conversation we should be having right now. Why are there other people in our living room?” 

Kuro opened his eyes. “Kei who are the rest of these people,” he asked shifting uncomfortably he dug his nail into Shiro's arm his entire body tensing up Shiro placed his hand on the one that was digging into him and whispered something into Kuro’s ear. It was most likely one of the many things our mother would tell him when we had people over to the house. Kuro eased a little bit but didn't let go of Shiro.

“And have they been there the entire time” Shiro added

“The girl is Pidge and the big guy is Hunk” I introduced “its Wednesday. I told you they were coming over.”

“Keith I love your family” Pidge giggled taking a step forward to lean over the couch to analyze them. Kuro practically leaped back. He jumped to his feet and started at them wearily even Lance. “I'm going upstairs” he basically whispered before retreating to his room. 

“Ro” Shiro whined. “Come back. It was nice to meet you” he said to them before following Kuro. “Kuro come on!”

“Is he going to be alright?” Hunk asked

“Yeah, he just...you surprised him. I told you he gets jumpy.”

“Why?” 

“It's a long personal story that's not mine to tell. But not to worry Shiro is an expert at this.”

“Not today” Shiro sighed coming back down the stairs. “We lost him.”

“He's locked himself in the bathroom with his laptop didn't he?”

“Yeah and no amount of negotiation is going to get him out. I'll have to do a code purple once you guys leave.”

“Does this call for a code purple maybe just a code red.” 

“I swear to god if you two don't stop making up codes for the shit you're going to do to me I'm going to put you six feet under” Kuro yelled.

“Yeah do a code purple.”

“Whats a code purple” Lance questioned 

“We play soft music and feed him Cheetos under the door until he agrees to come out” I answered

“That works,” Pidge asked

“Only half of the time sometimes we just leave the bag to where he can access it and wait for him to come out.”

“Well, I don't want Kuro to be uncomfortable. We can go somewhere else” Lance offered.

“We can go to the park or Shay said that her dad finally finished the media room in her house and we can come by to check it out so she can meet Keith.”

“Sounds good” I agreed. “Is that fine?”

“Yeah. Be back before dark. I'm going to go sleep off the rest of that bottle of vodka. Don't do anything illegal.”

“When have I ever done something illegal?”

“Keith, Kuro and I have made an actual scrapbook of all the illegal things you've done.”

“That's why you're taking those pictures of me in front of the police stations.”

“Yes, that's why. Now go on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this and I know genus is misspelled I just wanted to get across how drunk he is. Comment with ideas for later things and please give me a kudos if you enjoy this work!!!!


End file.
